


dress me in purple from head to toe (and i'll give you a kiss to let you know)

by makemelovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Female Character of Color, Girls Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, Prophecy, foretelling death, lay off her she isn't a phony, sybill's prophecys are actually accurate the majority of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: “You’ll die in purple, dear.” Trelawney says.//or the one where Lavender is always meant to die





	dress me in purple from head to toe (and i'll give you a kiss to let you know)

They never tell anybody what Trelawney told them, bulging eyes and tears drip dripping down her weathered cheeks.

 

_ “You’ll die in purple, dear.” Trelawney says. _

 

_ Lavender fiddles with her purple tie, eyes wide and wet. “Oh.” She says. “Well, then. I guess I’ll wear less purple.” But she always wore her purple tie. Her grandmother gifted it to her before she died and Lav would rather die than lock it away in her trunk. _

 

_ Funny how some things turn out. _

 

* * *

 

 

Parvati and Lavender read wizard romance novels together. They lean their heads together during lessons and giggle over what Chadwick said to Anna-Maria. Doesn't he know how to talk to women?

 

They paint their nails pink, and pout when Dean tells them that it isn't very Gryffindor of them. Later, Lavender will kiss Parvati particularly hard and hiss  _ “Wearing pink in a sea of red is the sort of bravery that we have, Parv. Nobody will take that from us.”  _ And Parvati will nod, and Lavender will kiss her harder, all clashing teeth and bumping noses.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Lavender would like the purple ones.” Parvati mumbles, mostly to herself. _

 

_ Padma rolls her eyes, but her fingers are tightly laced with Parvati’s. “Then get the purple ones.” _

 

_ “Okay. Yeah, Lav would like these best. Don't you think?” _

 

_ “I didn't know her that well, Parvati.” A gentle reminder, a squeeze of their fingers. _

 

_ “Right. The purple ones, then.” _

 

* * *

 

 

Parvati visits Trelawney a lot these days. She always feels a little out of place without the brush of somebody else’s robes beside her or the sweet scent of perfume or a high pitched giggle that sounds like everything happy.

 

_ “Did she love me?” Parvati brings herself to ask once. Her hands are shaking. _

 

_ Trelawney smiles a sad smile, sympathy etched in the lines of her face. “Darling, I can't answer for her, however much I wish to.” _

 

Parvati stops coming round so often because it feels wrong to exist in the same space as Trelawney without Lavender beside her.

 

* * *

 

 

Lavender goes to war. She kisses Parvati extra hard and lets her go before seizing her by the shoulders and drawing her back in. This kiss is soft and sweet and lazy, almost. It’s sugar and Sunday afternoons, warm without trying.

 

She puts her purple tie on for good luck, and she tells Parvati she loves her but maybe she’s too far away to hear.

 

She fights bravely, and then there are teeth at her throat and all she can think is  _ oh god I’m gonna die  _ and  _ will Parvati be okay  _ and  _ what about my parents  _ and finally  _ maybe I should’ve worn less purple. _

 

They find her with her throat torn out, face frozen in fear and Parvati’s name on her lips.

 

(Another of Trelawney's prophecies come to pass, and Parvati wants to deck Hermione Granger in the face when she mutters fraud under her breath.

 

Lavender didn't die for that.)

 


End file.
